


Dean Winchester Prays

by TeamFreeWill12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Prays, Drabble, M/M, Sadness, angsty, random thing I wrote because of Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill12/pseuds/TeamFreeWill12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't stop praying to Cas. It doesn't matter if he can hear him or not. He still prays.</p><p>Written randomly b/c of the promo I saw just today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Prays

Dean still prays to Cas. He doesn’t know if Cas is getting his Angel Mail, doesn’t know if he can even HEAR him, but he still prays.

To a man who equates praying with begging, it’s hard. Even harder still when he doesn’t get an answer. It’s even worse than Purgatory. He didn’t even know if Cas was still alive then, but he still prayed.  _Cas, there’s a way out. I just need to find you so we can go home. Cas, where are you? I need you. Cas, please, find me…_

His prayers now are very similar, but there’s more desperation in his voice. He  _knows_ Cas is still out there, can  _feel_ it. 

_Cas, please. Sammy’s so much worse than he was. I don’t care if you have your mojo or not. I don’t care what you did, what you didn’t do. Please come home. If you’re not answering me because you’re scared or because you think you need to pay penance, then forget about penance and just come home. PLEASE. I need you. I need you HERE, with me…just in case… Cas, please don’t leave me alone here. You know everyone leaves me, and I just don’t think I could handle it if Sammy left me again and you’re gone. Cas, please come home to me…_

_  
_These days, he’s always in tears by the time he’s finished. He’s so lost, so alone. He can’t take it any more. He needs his best friend to come fix him. He doesn’t need angel mojo to do it. He just needs to be there, to stay.


End file.
